


A Long Time

by twerkteamlevi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: Rei was always good with kids, despite what other people may have thought. He wasn't like many other alphas. He was a doctor, sure, but he wasn't demanding of authority, and he hadn't ever gotten into fights with other alphas over omegas.Although he did once have a mate.





	A Long Time

Nagisa stared at him happily, hands moving deftly to unbutton his shirt.  
"Wait," Rei grabbed his wrist, "Do you really want this-or is it just-"  
"I want you to be my mate, Rei-chan. Forever," he giggled, leaning forward to kiss him once, and then twice, and before they knew it, Nagisa was pinned under Rei with nothing but his underwear on and Rei only having his shirt off.  
From there, it was the most intense and beautiful thing Rei had ever experienced, and he promised himself he would never let Nagisa leave him, so that he could relive those moments until the day he died.

 

~

Four years later. 

Nagisa knelt on the floor, face streaked with tears and bright red as he clutched his phone tightly.   
His internal battle of telling Rei was gnawing at him.   
When he had found out, he had been so excited. He had wanted this. But Rei didn’t. He had told Nagisa to drop the subject.   
He was going to tell him after his first ultrasound.  
But now, as he sat on their apartment’s bathroom floor, he knew the burden of three babies would send Rei’s career spiraling before it had even begun.  
And that’s when he decided.  
He sniffled, wiping his eyes as he stands and heads into their room, towards their closet. He grabs his old suitcase from the top shelf, packing it with only things he knew he needed.  
After he was done, he wrote a note to Rei, telling him he was leaving and wouldn’t be coming back. After that, he took a cab to the nearest bank to cash the last check his parents had given him for classes.   
He would get a new phone number, stay in a hotel until he found an apartment. Take care of the kids himself.  
It wasn’t hard to find a cheap place to stay, and as soon as he got to his room, he crashed on the bed.  
Nagisa bursted into tears as his phone went off in his hand, Rei’s number showing up on the screen.  
He rejected the call, instead dialing Makoto’s number.  
“Nagisa? What’s up? Rei says you’ve been mi-” Makoto begins, but the blond cuts him off.  
“I’m pregnant,” Nagisa states clearly, before letting out a sob.  
“What?! Nagisa, that’s wonderful! Why are you crying?”  
“Rei doesn’t want it and neither do my parents. I’m not gonna burden Rei with this so I’m leaving him. I don’t want to ruin his career, I can’t just-” his voice cuts off as he sobs again.  
“Nagisa...what did you tell him?”   
“I left him a note saying I was leaving and never coming back.”  
Nagisa can hear Makoto’s sigh, “Are you sure he doesn’t want a baby? He loves our kids.”  
Nagisa breathes shakily, “When I brought it up he said to never talk about it again. I’m sure.”  
Makoto sighs, again, before speaking, “I’m telling him you’re ok.”  
“Don’t say anything about the babies, please,” Nagisa practically begs as he starts crying again.  
“I won’t. Nagisa, I really think you should tell him yourself. He deserves to know he’s a father now. And babies? Is there more than one?”   
“Three. And no. I’m not fucking up his life like I fucked up mine.”

-

 

3 years later  
Rei got along with kids well. So when he was running a night shift one day, he wasn't surprised that a child ran up to him and tugged on his coat.   
He knelt down, trying not to intimidate the child-she looked to be around 3, he guessed-before finally speaking in a soft voice, "What's wrong, little one?"  
She reached up for him to hold her, and he immediately did so. She had hair much like his own, a blueish black that looked almost violet. But she had magenta colored eyes and round red glasses that looked so cute Rei questioned his own fashion choice of spectacles.  
"I lost my mommy," she muttered.  
"Well, what does your mom look like?" He replied gently. This happened all the time. Mother's coming into the E.R. and having to bring their children because someone had to take care of them, but they'd often run off and get lost.  
"He has eyes just like mine," she put her hand to her chin, pausing a moment, "And super bright hair!"  
Rei now knew to look for a male omega, probably frantic over his lost child.  
"How'd you lose him?" He said as he began walking down the hallway with the child on his hip.  
"I was playing hide and seek with my sisters and I got lost," she hiccuped. Rei realized she was crying.  
"Hey, it'll be ok. I can find him for you, ok?"  
She nodded, sniffling, "Thank you."  
He took a deep breath as he headed towards the nurses station, asking one of the nurses once he got there, "Can you see if there are any male omegas here?"  
Rei knew they weren't too busy, so he guessed there wouldn't be too many male omegas and he could just check whatever rooms had one, based on what information the nurse gave him.  
The little girl poked his cheek, smiling up at him, "What's your name?"  
He smiled gently as the nurse tapped away at her computer, "I'm Rei. What's your name, sweetie?"  
"Abiyomi. Do you know what that means?"  
Rei chuckled as the nursed mouthed a room number to him and he headed off down the hall, "No, I do not. Would you like to tell me?"  
She nodded as she kicked her legs happily, "Bringer of happiness. Momma says I should always try to make people happy."  
"Well I would love to make you happy by bringing you back to your mom," Rei reached up to ruffle her hair as he knocked on the glass door before opening it and pushing back the curtain, "Excuse me, but I believe you lost your-"  
He froze, eyes wide as he stared at the last person he was expecting to see-Nagisa. The only omega Rei had ever been interested in. The omega who had shattered his heart by disappearing one day. His mate.  
His one true mate.  
He was snapped out of his daze as the child struggled, and he set her down before straightening up again.  
"Abiyomi, what did I tell you?" Nagisa avoided looking at him, instead turning to scold the child who had run over and jumped onto the hospital bed next to him.   
Abiyomi pointed at the two girls sitting on a bench by the window-they were all identical, they must have been triplets, making a slight jealousy bubble in Rei's chest at whoever their father was-"Azalea and Amya said we could play hide and seek and then left me!"  
Nagisa sighed, brushing the hair from her eyes and fixing her glasses, "Don't scare me like that." The blond lifted his head to look at Rei, "Thank you for bringing her to me. I really appreciate it."  
"Uhm...of course," Rei struggled to come up with something to say. It had been years since he had seen the blond omega, and right now the bond between them was tugging at his heart, "I-where have you been?"  
Nagisa gulped as he let Abiyomi down before she ran to sit with the other two girls, "I-uhm-a lot happened and I had to leave. I'm really sorry I left so suddenly and-"  
Rei held up his hand, "Please give me an extremely good explanation as to why you left and absolutely broke my heart."  
Nagisa ran a hand through his hair as he gestured for Rei to sit down in a chair by his bed, "I-well, my parents weren't exactly happy when they found out-about the girls. I didn't want to ruin school for you by dropping a kid on you, but I loved you. I was planning on telling you. But when I found out it was triplets...I just ran. I couldn't put that on you."  
Rei gulped, eyes moving to stare at the three girls who sat on the bench, who were pointing at the stars outside the window, "So they're-"  
"Yours? Yeah. I'm really sorry, I just didn't-" Nagisa began before Rei stood and kissed him suddenly.  
"Stop. I don't care. You're here now and I-I'd be happy to help you with them."  
Nagisa blushed, hand going up to brush his own lips, still shocked Rei had kissed him in the first place, "I-uhm-I'm sure they'll love you."  
"Nagisa, you know I still love you, right?"   
The blond stared at him incredulously, about to say something when one of the girls ran up to jump on the bed next to him, pointing at Rei almost accusingly, "Who is that, momma? He looks like Abiyomi."  
Nagisa gulped, hugging her tightly, "Well, Amya...he uhm...he's actually your dad."  
The other two girls still sitting at the window whipped around to look at him, Abiyomi almost yelling, "You said our daddy didn't look like us!"  
Nagisa chuckled, shaking his head, "I lied."  
All three girls pouted, Abiyomi huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest, "But his glasses are so dorky."  
Rei scoffed, "Hardly. They are the latest fashion trend, thank you very much."  
Amya giggled, "They're cooler than Azaelea's."


End file.
